Memoar
by CrimsonRedHair
Summary: —Akankah semua ini akan terus tercipta? Memoar yang mereka buat—akankah semua ini terhapus saat nafas ini tidak lagi berhembus, mata ini tidak lagi terbuka, dan mulut ini tidak akan lagi bisa bersuara?—


A/N : Iya, saya resend ulang soalnya ada typo dkk =w= maaf ya, yang lama saya hapus~

Napasnya memburu dalam dekap gelora malam.

Dia tak mengeluh.

Tubuhnya dirasuki rasa sakit yang menghujam.

Dia tak mengaduh.

Detik waktu terus berlari pergi menyeret jiwanya yang kian rapuh—

—ada sosok yang bergeming menjaga dan tak pernah menjauh.

.

**Memoar**

—_Akankah semua ini akan terus tercipta? Memoar yang mereka buat—akankah semua ini terhapus saat nafas ini tidak lagi berhembus, mata ini tidak lagi terbuka, dan mulut ini tidak akan lagi bisa bersuara?__—_

Persona © **Atlus**

80 % Diksi Cerita © **Llewellyn del Roya (Elegi—Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fandom)**

**Rating :**T

**Genre :**Angst / Romance

SouNao

.

Banyak hal yang telah berlalu ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

.

Siang pergi, dan malam menjelang datang. Lalu dewi malam bersembunyi pertanda hari telah berganti.

Sudah hampir 1 tahun lamanya, semenjak pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo—tempatnya berasal, bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hari ini, detik itu juga ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali di kota kecil yang tentram itu. Menggunakan sebuah topi rajutan berwarna putih dan juga sebuah kaos tipis berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh kurusnya, diakhiri dengan sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu yang terpasang rapi di tubuhnya.

Seperti biasa Doujima dan juga Nanakolah yang menjemputnya—dan mereka segera kembali ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Tetapi tentu saja bukan itu yang menjadi tujuannya berada di kota itu—bukan semata-mata hanya beristirahat dari kegiatannya di Tokyo.

Hanya satu tujuannya kali ini.

Menemui semua sahabatnya. Secepatnya.

* * *

Menapakkan kakinya, berjalan menuju ke shopping district yang ada di Inaba. Langkahnya pelan dan juga nyaris tidak terdengar—bukannya ia ingin bersantai dengan waktunya yang tidak terbatas di Inaba ini. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya cepat letih. Bahkan hanya berjalan dari rumah pamannya menuju ke Junespun, sudah membuatnya menarik nafas dalam.

Bukan karena perjalanannya yang cukup jauh menuju ke tempat ini, tapi sesuatu yang lain.

"Narukami-senpai?" matanya terbuka dengan cepat setelah sebelumnya tertutup saat ia menarik nafas dalam. Suara yang khas, yang selalu ada di dalam fikirannya baik dalam bentuk delusi ataupun kenyataan. Tetapi tentu saja—

"Hei Naoto—"

—kali ini itu bukan hanya sekedar delusi yang ia alami.

"Kapan kau kembali kemari?" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum senang melihat pemuda berambut abu-abu yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Baru saja, untung aku menemukanmu dengan cepat," membalas senyuman gadis itu, menyelipkan jemarinya diantara rambut biru yang kini semakin panjang dan berada di balik topi biru itu, "kau merindukanku Naoto?"

…

"Tentu saja, senpai—"

.

Suara desiran angin terdengar bergemersik membelai dedaunan. Menjadi saksi saat sepasang bibir bertautan bertukar nafas dalam kehangatan.

Semakin dalam.

Dan waktu menyaksikan.

* * *

"Hei Aibou! Ternyata kau benar-benar kembali," perjalanan mereka berikutnya dari kuil itu menuju ke Inaba. Dan kali ini, ia merasa lebih berat, karena pemuda itu harus menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya—agar gadis itu tidak khawatir dengan keadaannya yang sudah berbeda dari satu tahun yang lalu.

"Kukira Naoto hanya bercanda saat mengatakan kau kembali ke Inaba!" merangkul bahu pemuda itu, ia tidak menolak—ia tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan itu. Ia senang, karena persahabatan mereka tidak putus meskipun ia tidak lagi berada di tempat ini selama 1 tahun lamanya.

"Sensei, aku kangen padamu Kuma!" dan kali ini, pemuda berkostum beruang yang sudah sangat dekat dan sangat menghormati pemuda itu. Pelukan erat dari dua orang sudah cukup untuk membuatnya—semakin—sesak.

Tetapi sekali lagi—ia tidak menolak, dan ia tidak keberatan dengan semua itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu kalian berdua—Yosuke, Teddie—" tertawa pelan, tampak berjalan dan akan duduk untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya tanpa membuat curiga ketiga orang yang ada di dekatnya itu.

"Whoaaa! Ternyata Narukami-senpai benar-benar datang!"

"Tentu saja, aku yakin Yu-kun akan datang—walaupun butuh waktu cukup lama…"

"Seharusnya kau mengabari kami terlebih dahulu Narukami-kun," dan kini ia menoleh untuk menemukan ketiga lainnya—pemuda berambut putih dengan luka di dahinya, gadis berambut cokelat yang kini rambutnya semakin panjang, dan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan kimono dan tampak anggun.

"Yu-senpai, Rise kangen padamu!" dan sang idola Rise—yang selalu menempel pada sang leader datang dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Menyerengit sakit saat merasakan tubuhnya nyeri—bukan karena pelukan itu. Ada sesuatu yang lain dari tubuhnya.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian semua teman-teman," tersenyum dan membiarkan mereka duduk seperti dulu saat mereka memecahkan kasus bersama-sama hingga selesai.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mentraktir kalian semua!"

"Aku ingin steak Yosuke!"

Terkadang, entah kenapa kebersamaan ini membuatnya sedih dan menginginkan ini semua tidak nyata. Karena setiap sebuah kebersamaan berlangsung, maka perpisahan akan semakin berat untuk dilakukan.

Akankah semua ini akan terus tercipta? Memoar yang mereka buat—akankah semua ini terhapus saat nafas ini tidak lagi berhembus, mata ini tidak lagi terbuka, dan mulut ini tidak akan lagi bisa bersuara?

* * *

"Aibou, akhir-akhir ini kau tampak kurang sehat—apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sudah dua bulan lamanya ia berada di Inaba dan selalu—tidak pernah ia melewatkan satu haripun tanpa bertemu dengan semua teman-temannya. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka menyadari, kalau tubuhnya tidak sama dengan satu tahun yang lalu—lebih lemah, lebih rapuh.

Ia sakit—entah apa…

Dan sakit itu yang menyusup ke tubuhnya kian terasa. Seperti menusuknya dengan jarum panas yang bisa melelehkannya. Beberapa kali pandangannya tampak kabur—gelap, seolah segalanya berputar dengan tidak karuan. Wajahnya yang putih semakin pucat saat tubuhnya merasa lelah. Bukan lelah biasa.

Entah sudah beberapa kali semua temannya menanyakan hal itu—dan ia selalu menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang ia buat senatural mungkin, dan selalu berkata—

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya lelah saja—"

Walaupun setelah itu mereka tersenyum kembali, tetapi dirinya tahu—tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah mereka. Dan semua jawaban itu tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan itu. Tetapi pada akhirnya, mereka menjalankan kembali aktifitas mereka seperti biasa—termasuk dirinya.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa.

Hingga suatu hari—ia tidak bisa lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Saat seperti biasa, ia berjalan-jalan—mengobrol dan melakukan semua kegiatannya, keseimbangan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja goyah. Ia tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

Ia hanya mendengar samar-samar suara yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan suara panik dari—entahlah, mungkin Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie, Kanji, Rise, ataupun Naoto. Atau semuanya? Ia tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya dan pada akhirnya sepenuhnya menghilang saat terakhir kali ia rasakan tetesan air yang membasahi wajahnya dan tangan hangat yang memegang pipinya.

.

Rasa sakit menggerogotinya.

Berbulan-bulan terabaikan, dan kini mencuat tiba-tiba ke permukaan.

Dia tidak lemah, tetapi sakit ini tidak tertahankan.

* * *

Apa yang dapat dilakukan, saat takdir telah menunjukkan jalan yang tak bisa dipungkiri?

Apa lagi yang dapat dirasa, saat indera terasa tidak berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya?

.

Dia tidak sepenuhnya pingsan.

Tes…tes…tes…

Pendengarannya berfungsi sempurna saat menangkap suara tetesan infus yang beraturan jatuh setiap tiga detik sekali. Desir angin yang memainkan dedaunan hijau—pertanda musim panas—pun dapat ia tangkap dengan sangat baik.

Dia tidak sepenuhnya pingsan, tetapi kelopak matanya terlalu berat hingga ia terus terpejam. Dia memejamkan mata tapi ia tidak tertidur.

Dia mendengar semua yang terjadi di sekelilingnya—pembicaraan semua orang.

"Aku tahu ini susah untuk dipercaya—" suara pamannya tampak pelan, namun sekali lagi bisa ia tangkap dengan baik, "—menurut diagnose dokter…"

Dan saat kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh pamannya itu meluncur, ia tampak menegang. Apa yang dikatakannya? Dia yakin, ia pasti salah mendengarnya.

.

"Ka—kau bercanda," suara Yosuke tampak memecah keheningan yang tercipta—seolah ia mewakili semua yang ingin pemuda itu katakan.

"Y—Yosuke!" kali ini suara Chie, yang tampak gemetar menyaksikan pupil mata Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, dan juga Naoto tampak melebar. Tidak ada canda gurau yang selalu diperlihatkan mereka berdua.

Naoto hanya diam dan berdiri, tanpa ekspresi. Seolah jiwanya tak ada lagi mengisi tubuhnya. Seolah jantungnya berhenti bekerja selama beberapa saat.

.

Naoto ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin—mengabaikan fakta bahwa itu bukanlah sifat dia yang sebenarnya. Dia ingin menertawai dokter bodoh yang baru saja mengatakan pada Doujima kalau pemuda itu mengidap kanker.

Ya—penyakit itu, kanker.

Ini pasti lelucon. Lelucon yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia dengar. Lelucon yang membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku hingga rasanya seluruh tulangnya remuk dan tak mampu menompang berat tubuhnya.

Ada kesalahan di kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Itu pasti hanya manifestasi semu yang tak dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya.

.

Sayangnya…

Kenyataan terkadang terlalu menyakitkan jika dibandingkan dengan asa yang diharapkan.

.

Tidak mungkin sang pemimpin yang selalu terlihat berada di depan mereka—mengalahkan musuh yang bahkan mungkin tidak bisa mereka kalahkan walaupun menyatukan kekuatan kini berbaring lemah di ranjang ruangan rumah sakit. Pasti ada kesalahan dengan pendengarannya. Tidak mungkin, Yu Narukami kalah hanya pada hal semacam ini. Pasti ada kesalahan—

"N—Naoto!" wajah Yukiko tampak basah oleh air mata saat mencoba untuk mendapatkan respon dari sang detektif, dan juga tepukan dari Kanji tepat di bahunya seolah menghantam kepalanya. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Telinganya masih cukup tajam untuk mendengarkan. Dia masih cukup sadar untuk mengenali—bahwa ini kenyataan.

.

Dia kuat. Dia kuat. Dia tidak lemah.

Dia tidak akan kalah dari takdir hingga batas kemampuannya untuk bertahan.

* * *

"Bukankah hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, Narukami-senpai?"

Senyuman itu seolah diberikan pada kebisuan, saat hanya kehampaan pada mata pemuda itu yang menjadi jawaban. Ia berubah—setelah memutuskan untuk merawat pemuda itu hingga keadaannya cukup baik untuk berada di luar, pemuda itu kini seolah menjadi sebuah boneka yang tidak memiliki ekspresi dan jiwa.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Naoto?"

Gadis itu menoleh, menatap pemuda itu yang memaksakan senyumannya untuk dirinya. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, saat pemuda itu sendiri mencoba untuk terlihat kuat di depannya.

"Baik, musim semi nanti aku akan lulus dari sekolah—" tersenyum dan menghampiri pemuda yang terbaring lemah di ranjang itu, kembali sepasang bibir itu terpaut tanpa jarak.

"Kau mau mendengarkan satu permintaanku?"

"Hm?"

"Panggil namaku saja—Naoto," tangan kurus itu menyusup di rambut biru yang ada di atas telinganya. Membelai lembut, dan membisikkan kata-kata itu selembut angin yang berhembus di telinganya.

.

"Baiklah—Yu…"

.

Itu hanyalah satu dari sekian waktu yang telah terlewati.

* * *

Adakah yang menyadari, dibalik senyuman yang menghangatkan itu, sekujur tubuhnya berteriak dan menangis?

.

Semakin hari—wajahnya semakin pucat dan lelah.

"_Ohaiyou _Aibou!"

"Sensei/Narukami-kun/senpai!"

Sekali lagi, hari yang mereka habiskan di ruangan itu. Dan selalu, saat mereka membuka pintu, senyuman itu yan menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat. Selalu—mereka mencoba untuk selama mungkin berada di tempat itu—menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin bersama dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin pulang—" candaan itu tampak terhenti saat kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu. Mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, Yosuke memutuskan untuk tertawa—meskipun lebih pelan dari biasanya.

"Maka cepatlah sembuh _Aibou! _Kau akan pulang jika sudah sembuh—"

"Aku tidak sakit—" tenggorokannya tercekat dan terasa kering saat dirinya terbatuk beberapa kali. Menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa seperti membakar habis dirinya hingga tak tersisa.

Matanya menatap datar pada telapak tangannya—senyuman itu langsung memudar saat itu juga.

Merah menodai telapak tangannya yang putih. Dia tahu, ia tidak baik-baik saja.

* * *

Seberapapun sering teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama pemuda itu, Naotolah yang paling sering bersama dengannya. Ia terus menungguinya—tidak jarang hingga menginap dan tidak tidur untuk menjaganya, takut jika mata itu tidak akan terbuka kembali untuk menatapnya dengan lembut. Wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti biasa dengan kantung mata yang terlihat di bawah matanya, tapi dengan mudah tersapu oleh senyuman yang ia paksakan.

Yu tidak menyukai tempat ini—ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Keinginan untuk berteriak, memberontak dan juga marah terhalang oleh rasa sakit setiap kali ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan ia jadi selemah ini?

.

"Naoto—" matanya tampak terpejam dengan tenang seolah tertidur.

"Ada apa Kanji-kun?"

"Kau belum makan sama sekali sejak empat hari yang lalu. Aku membawakanmu makanan," semua teman-temannya perduli pada gadis itu. Tidak ingin melihat ada lagi yang sakit dan akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku akan memakannya nanti—terima kasih Kanji-kun…"

Getaran sakit terasa riuh menggelegak. Menyebar memenuhi spasi dan menggigit pori-pori. Tak ada lagi yang terasa selain perih yang menikam sanubari. Terlalu dalam hingga sekujur tubuh gemetar. Lelah, itulah yang ia rasakan. Mata gadis itu tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Yu Narukami.

Saat pemuda itu terbaring dengan tenang, Naoto menyelimutinya. Sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ringisan tertahan yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya yang mengatup dalam dekap malam.

.

Dia tak ingin bergeming dari sini sementara waktu terus berlari dan tak berhenti berotasi. Dia tak ingin mematung di sudut hampa sementara Cakrawala terus berganti warna.

Tapi takdir memaksanya untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat ini.

—Dia hanyalah manusia…

* * *

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sakit karena tidak menjaga dirimu selama kau malah menjagaku Naoto—" Yu menghela nafas, menatap gadis itu yang tampak tersenyum dan duduk kembali setelah menghabiskan waktu di sekolah selama seharian.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diriku—Yu, aku hanya ingin menjagamu…"

Mata gadis itu tampak menangkap setangkai bunga mawar yang digenggam pemuda itu.

"Hei Naoto, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?"

"Tidak jika kau masih sakit—"

"Aku tidak sakit," dan sekali lagi hanya helaan yang terdengar dari mulut gadis itu, "kau tahu Naoto—kau sangat cantik, sekaligus manis…"

Memainkan bunga berwarna merah itu dengan tangan kirinya—terkekeh pelan saat melihat semburat merah yang tercipta di wajah gadis itu.

"Seperti bunga mawar ini—"

"Tetapi bunga itu berbahaya…"

"—dan juga indah," sekali lagi, senyuman geli itu tampak di wajah pucatnya saat rona merah semakin gelap terlihat di wajah sang gadis.

"Jadi, mau berkencan?"

"Tidak sampai kau sembuh—"

.

Nafasnya tidak akan terbuang percuma.

Selama ia masih mampu untuk tetap terjaga.

* * *

Hari-hari panjangnya di Rumah Sakit hanya diisi dengan kegiatan Kemoterapi. Sifatnya selalu berubah setelah menjalani proses itu—tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Beberapa kali ia memaksa untuk pergi, Kanji atau Yosuke menggenggam erat bahunya, memaksanya agar tetap disini.

Berkali-kali, dengan kasar ia menepis nampan berisi obat-obatan yang disodorkan padanya. Untuk apa meminum butiran pahit itu, jika rasa sakit yang mendera tak pernah sirna. Tetapi, semua amukan itu selalu mereda dan melumak, saat melihat semua teman-temannya tampak sabar menuruti sifat barunya itu. Bahkan, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie, ataupun Naoto dengan sabar mencoba untuk memunguti butiran obat yang berserakan di lantai dan meminta maaf pada perawat—menyuruh mereka untuk pergi.

Tak dapat ditolak lagi…

Tubuhnya tidak sekuat dulu, terlihat kurus dan selalu kelelahan. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya kering dengan kulit yang sering mengelupas pecah. Benang-benang abu-abu yang menghiasi kepalanya perlahan berjatuhan, hanya tinggal helaian tipis yang tertutup oleh topi rajutan itu yang tersisa. Matanya masih terlihat ramah dan juga lembut—tetapi jika diperhatikan dengan baik akan dapat terlihat bahwa pupil matanya itu seringkali bergetar menahan rasa sakit.

Seolah dirinya adalah kepingan mozaik rapuh yang akan hancur luruh dengan sekali sentuh.

.

Apalagi yang dapat dipertahankan, jika ia tahu nafasnya akan segera padam.

Dia tak pernah mengeluhkan rasa sakit.

Dia hanya diam—duduk tenang menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangannya yang digenggam.

Tak ada air mata meskipun terkadang lebih ekspresif dari untaian kata.

Dia tidak lemah. Dia terlalu kuat untuk mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia terlalu kuat untuk sekedar menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh indera di tubuhnya.

.

Apakah waktunya sudah dekat?

Berikan ia waktu sebentar lagi—dia masih ingin melihat datangnya musim semi.

* * *

Puluhan hari sudah berlalu—para dokter tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan saat ini—termasuk kepulangannya. Semua teman-temannya—bahkan dari klub basket dan juga drama menengok kepulangannya. Mereka tampak tidak risih dengan keadaannya sekarang—bahkan tersenyum lembut dan sesekali membantunya barang untuk bergerak ataupun hanya membenahi topinya.

.

Sampai disini…

Biar ia terbawa senyap jika harus saatnya terlelap.

* * *

Duduk di kursi yang ada di satu-satunya kuil yang ada di Inaba—bermain dengan sang rubah yang sudah seperti sahabatnya yang lain—betapa ia merindukan keadaan seperti ini. Menikmati desau angin yang menyanyikan dedawai merdu penyambut malam. Memperhatikan rona jingga yang menghiasi petala langit saat datangnya senja.

Sang rubah mencoba untuk menghangatkannya dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pemuda itu yang tampak dingin. Itu sudah cukup—rasa sakitnya sudah samar terasa, terabaikan begitu saja tersimpan di celah hatinya yang terdalam. Afeksi yang memasuki tubuhnya terasa hangat meskipun cuaca saat itu tidak hangat sama sekali. Bibir pucatnya kini hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman tipis saat tangan itu bergerak dan mengusap lembut kepala rubah itu.

"Yu—maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," suara itu membuatnya menoleh, menemukan gadis itu tampak tersenyum dan membawa sebuah tabung yang menandakan dirinya sudah lulus dari sekolah itu.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Naoto—" tersenyum lebar, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Mengangguk—melepaskan syal terlebih dahulu dan mengalungkannya pada leher sang pemuda.

Duduk di samping pemuda itu, mendekatkannya dan memberikan kehangatan yang benar-benar dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Tubuhnya sekarang seolah terbalut oleh kehangatan yang begitu membuatnya terbuai. Rasa sakit yang abadi, perlahan pergi saat ia mengatupkan kelopak matanya disertai dengan nafasnya yang berdesah beraturan.

"Yu—apakah sebaiknya kita pulang?"

Hanya gelengan yang bisa ia berikan untuk jawaban dari itu semua. Kecemasan kembali tersirat di wajah gadis itu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi untuk mencari kehangatan pada tubuh pemuda itu—begitu juga dengan suara detak yang masih bisa ia dengar dengan jelas.

Dia tersenyum tipis saat terlelap—dalam dekapan hangat halimun malam yang senantiasa berdendang bersama _lullaby_.

.

Tangannya bergerak mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya—

Jika saja waktunya tiba—untuk sekali saja, ia hanya ingin memberikannya dan mengatakan kalimat itu pada gadis di sampingnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

'_Apakah aku bisa—mengatakan, bagaimana aku sangat—'_

TRAK!

Bahkan bisikan yang sangat pelan itu tidak bisa ia selesaikan saat kegelapan abadi sudah menguasainya. Bahkan tangannya tidak sempat untuk bergerak memberikan sesuatu pada gadis itu—sebuah kotak yang kini sudah terjatuh begitu saja di tanah sementara tangan yang menggenggamnya terjatuh lemas di samping tubuhnya.

.

Jika saja waktunya telah tiba…

.

Yu Narukami tertidur terlalu lelap. Terlalu lelap, hingga Naoto tidak bisa membangunkannya saat ia sadar malam telah terlalu larut untuk mereka berdua.

Kematian menjemputnya tanpa isyarat. Dia tertidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak akan terbangun lagi. Guncangan pelan pada tubuhnya tak segera membangunkannya. Kecupan di pipi dan bibirnya yang dingin dan memucat dengan sempurna tak juga menghapus kebisuannya.

"Yu…" Naoto berbisik, dalam satu sentakan frustasi memeluk tubuh pemuda itu yang bergeming semakin erat.

"Yu…" ia ingin menjawab jika ia mampu, ia ingin bergerak jika ia bisa.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan?" sosoknya tidak bergeming. Tenang. Tertidur dengan mata terpejam dan berbalut kehangatan dari syal yang gadis itu letakkan.

Bibir masih terkatup rapat menjadi pertanda bahwa Yu Narukami tak akan pernah menjawab.

Nafasnya berhenti berdesah. Detak jantungnya berhenti berirama.

.

Sementara angin berhembus enggan—namun menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang bermekaran dalam dekap gelora belenggu buana.

—musim semi telah tiba.

.

Gerbang itu telah membukakan jalannya…

* * *

Tak banyak yang menghadiri pemakaman pemuda itu. Hanya seluruh sahabatnya, dan juga keluarganya. Baik Yukiko, Chie, maupun Rise tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Baik Yosuke, Teddie, maupun Kanji tidak perduli apakah mereka malu saat seorang laki-laki meneteskan air matanya.

Namanya terukir sempurna di batu pualam itu. Isakan samar terdengar bersahutan di sela angin muson yang menderu semakin kencang—saat semua orang berbalik dan meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Hanya Naoto yang tidak terlihat hari itu.

* * *

Langit masih terlihat kelabu. Tak Nampak kerlip kartika yang menghiasi angkasa.

Naoto bergeming, tanpa ekspresi. Diam menatap hampa pada nama yang terukir sempurna di batu pualam itu—yang tidak jelas karena kepekatan malam. Memoar itu terus berputar, menyinggahi relung hatinya hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Bukan karena udara dingin yang menusuk tulang, tetapi karena jantungnya terasa berdetak tak karuan.

Kenangan berai melodi sunyi. Desahan nafasnya mengalun berat dalam gulita sepi. Komposisi nada malam hipnotis waktu. Semua kenangan yang pernah ada berkumpul dalam batas semu.

Saat sebuah kotak berwarna biru itu tampak tergenggam erat di tangannya, dan pita merah itu melambai oleh sentuhan angin, riak air berduyun-duyun datang dan berjatuhan. Ia berdiri dibawah tarian hujan. Menatap kosong dengan tubuh basah berlatarkan kegelapan. Matanya menatap nanar pada sebuah cincin yang tampak terpasang di dalam kotak itu bersama sebuah catatan kecil di dalamnya.

'_Selamat tidur Naoto—kuharap bisa melihatmu saat mataku terbuka nanti…'_

Senyuman pahit tampak tercipta di wajahnya—dan satu kalimat terlontar sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Selamat tidur, Yu."

—Bertetes Kristal bening berjatuhan dari sepasang mata yang mengatup dalam diam.

.

Saatnya telah tiba—

_Selamat tidur, Yu Narukami._

—untuk mengistirahatkan diri dalam tidur panjang yang abadi.

.

Dia pergi. Dia mati. Namun ia hidup dalam banyak hati.

.

.

.

**Owari (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perih menghujani tubuh__**  
**__Mengalun tenang di dalam keluh__**  
**__Kenangan yang tersimpan dalam kotak emas tak kan pernah luruh__**  
**__Meski eksistensinya semakin menjauh_

_Dia tinggalkan sosok lain dalam tidur panjang__**  
**__Bergeming diam sebagai korban perpisahan__**  
**__Meredup cahaya dalam kebisuan__**  
**__Hati tertinggal di masa silam_

_Elegi bersenandung dalam sunyi__**  
**__Simbolisasi dari afeksi yang selalu abadi__**  
**__Memori indah tak terbawa pergi__**  
**__Tersimpan rapat dalam pundi hati_

_._

_._

_Sampai jumpa.__**  
**__Mimpi indah 'kan menyertai lelapnya._

_**Llewellyn del Roya—Elegi**_

_**.**_

Sekali lagi, muncul diksi dari Llewellyn yang saya unduh dalam fandom ini. Dan kali ini, dengan pairing SouNao dan tetap dengan Genre angst, saya mencoba untuk mengurangi diksi beliau dan memakai tambahan dari diksi saya sendiri.

Yah walaupun pada akhirnya tetap saja kalah darinya…

Puisi di akhir ceritapun dapat darinya yang membuat sedemikian rupa.

Dan sekali lagi, maaf kalau angstnya kurang kerasa ^^;

_Review & saran please…_


End file.
